Born 1975
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: At sixteen, Sirius Black and James Potter have a son. Now he's starting school, raised by his grandmother Walburga Black and his Uncle Regulus. Will he follow the path of his parents and become a rebel Gryffindor or meat his grandmothers expectations. Will clearly have Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own. This will be a slash story. Sirius/James as well as Harry and someone else to be decided at a later date. Also, Mpreg as James and Sirius are Harrys father. I hope you enjoy

Harry had been an accident, a snog between James and his best mate that went a bit further than planned, and left his best mate getting pregnant at 16, it was a surprise to everyone since the illustrious playboys wee gay and together.

They were happy together despite there trials, Sirius moved in with James and his family and they happily raised their bright-eyed son together. Getting married when they graduated school. They were happy even if life was not exactly as they planned. They were a family and they loved their son. There happiness did not last long as all too soon, there family was destroyed. James Potter was poisoned and Sirius Black went to prison for the crime as well as others leaving Harry to live with his closest relatives. His grandmother Walburga Black and his uncle Regulus Black.

Today was the day he started school, September 1st and they were heading for the train.

Platform 9 3/4 was filled with people, the normal morning rush. One women looked down at everyone in disgust even the boy who looked to be about 11 years old whom she had a tight hold of.

He had a cold expressionless mask on his face, everyone with one glance at him knew he was a shoe in for Slytherin. "You will hold our house with honor," She warned, the threat clear in her voice.

"Yes Grandmother," he drawled boredly.

He didn't seem at all fazed by the way her grip on his shoulder tightened though the man who approached with them looked slightly worried. "You know what will happen if you shame the Black family."

"Yes Grandmother," he drawled once again. He had heard this time and time again. What would happen if he shamed the family. It wasn't a new threat and she was just repeating herself again.

"I expect nothing, but perfection understood?"

By now, her demands had drawn a slight audience, after all it wasn't the sad teary goodbyes of wishing your child a good school year. "Yes Grandmother," he said causing some of the other kids snicker since they caught sight of an eye roll.

She sneered but the man with her crouched down, so he could whisper into his ear, "make your da and papa proud Hyperion."

The command was by far the complete opposite as what his grandmother had given. After all, there is no one she disapproved of more than her eldest son. "Yes sir," he said getting a mischievous look on his face before he whipped it clear of emotion."

"Nothing less than Slytherin," she growled as everyone rushed to get on the train.

He unlike the majority of kids never glanced back to his family. Instead, he did mutter a response to her demand, "like hell you bitter old goat," He said as the boy beside him grinned slightly.

"So not a Slytherin," he asked since it was clear what family he was from. He was a Black and they were all Slytherins.

"Highly unlikely," he returned as they grabbed a carte, "Hyperion Potter-Black."

"Oliver Woods," the other preteen returned easily. "Oy Perce in here," he said seeing a redhead.

The redhead entered joining them and Oliver helped him place his carte. Percys eyes immedietly went to Hyperion, he had seen the other boy on the platform. "Percival Weasley," he offered, "I prefer Percy."

"Hyperion Potter-Black, I much prefer Harry," Harry said easily. "Pleasure to meet you."

Oliver rolled his eyes at the formality. "And my name doesn't shorten as well," Oliver stated.

Percy smiled lightly, "Sure Oli."

"Git," Oliver returned without hesitation. "So not Slytherin Harry, where do you think you will end up then?"

He got an extremely mischievous grin on his face, "Gryffindor and proud of it," he said without hesitation.

"I don't think your grandmother will be too pleased, isn't the black family usually in the Slytherin house," Oliver asked having not expected him to claim the complete opposite house as his grandmother had requested. She seemed slightly terrifying so he guessed that if he was willing to disobey her then he deserved Gryffindor.

"All but the smart ones," Harry said without hesitation. "My da and my papa were proud Gryffindor's. My grandmother can get bent for all I care. She's just a bitter old hag...no wait that's an insult to bitter old hags."

Oliver snickered but Percy looked at him wide eyed not use to such a blatant disrespect to an authority figure. "I think we are going to be great friends," Oliver decided.

"Sounds brilliant," Harry said offering his hand which Oliver shook. "Do either of you like pranks?"

"Yes" Oliver said at the same time that Percy groaned. "Ignore him, his younger brothers fancy themselves pranksters. I personally love a good prank and it has become my life goal to turn Percy into a troublemaker."

"This is the beginning of a brilliant friendship," Harry declared pleased, maybe he would manage to create a group similar to his fathers had in school. The new generation of Maurauders. "We will have you in detention with us by Saturday mate."

Percy groaned again but Oliver just high-fived Harry as they enjoyed their train ride to Hogwarts, feasting on snacks and discussing potential pranks which had Percy shaking his head.

It was a shock to everyone when Hyperion Potter Black was placed in Gryffindor, except for the staff who all too readily remembered his parents and that mischievous grin he had on his face when he went to sit on the stool.

He went to Gryffindor with his head held high. He had done his parents proud. His grandmother would be livid and their would-be hell to pay but his dad and papa would be proud of him. So, would his uncle Reggie.

After the meal they were introduced into the dorm and told where they would be sleeping. "So we room together," Oliver said as they grabbed a fourth boy and went to their dorms.

He got a grin in return, "I'm Damien Mackenzie."

"Harry Potter-Black."

"Oliver Woods"

"Percy Weasley."

"Muggleborn," Harry asked causing the other wizards to freeze but Damien just nodded. Percy and Oliver however knew that the Black family wasn't too fond of muggles or muggleborns and they worried about what their new friend's reaction would be. "Cool, thought so, don't recognize the last name. Who wants which bed?"

"Don't matter," they said deciding just to take the ones with their trunks.

Oliver looked to Harry, "you are nothing like I was expecting when you said your name was Black. I was expecting a jr. death eater no offence."

"Potter-Black," Harry said slowly, "I'm the Black family bastard child...okay actually not a bastard cause they got married when Papa was six months pregnant but still. Both my parents were purebloods sure, my papa ran away from the family at 16 moved in with my da and his family. Da was from a light family and both were auroras, Papa was innocent of any crime he was accused of...even if he is in Azkaban. Will that be a problem? I ignore lectures on pureblood propaganda."

Oliver shook his head, "Nope just wanted to clear that up now while I had the chance. Figured I'd say it first before we hex anyone else who has the balls to."

Harry realized what he said, they would hex anyone who gave him a hard time over it, that was a very big statement of friendship or at least alliance. "What's a death eater," Damien asked hesitantly.

"For about 20 years, the wizarding was at war," Percy stated, "A man we call he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Or Voldemort," Harry said getting flinches from the wizard raised. "People get all flinchy if you use his real name. He was a nasty prick, decided anyone who was not 'pureblood' was not worthy of magic, means he went about killing muggleborns. The people who fought beside him were death eaters. Majority were from dark families. Majority came from the Slytherin house. Black family is a known dark family. Majority of the Black family were death eaters or at least loyal to the cause. Black family was also mostly Slytherins so me being in Gryffindor's a big no for most of the family. They are worried I will start shrieking mud blood, but we are cool. You seem like an okay bloke. Do you pull pranks."

He seemed to take a second to take all that in before focusing on the last part. "Pulling pranks, well not really, never had the opportunity."

The horror on Harry's face was clear, "You poor child," Harry said patronizingly. "I will corrupt you I promise. I'll have you in detention by Sunday."

"Oh, and why does he get to stay out of trouble till Sunday," Percy asked remembering the comment but he had gotten told till Saturday."

"Cause they will never suspect a black working with a muggleborn," Harry said lightly, "Means they'll be caught off guard and never suspect him."

Oliver laughed, "Or a Weasley."

"Right but he is going to be lookout while we raid filches office, the old man has something of my da and papa's and I need to get it. You in Oliver?"

Oliver wasn't at all bothered by the idea of breaking rules so early in the year. If anything, he was excited about the opportunity. "Sounds like a good time."

"Da and Papa," Damien asked confused. "What about your mum."

All three of them realized that he was a muggleborn and therefore wouldn't understand the intricacies of magic…and men being able to have babies. They had all grown up with it being common knowledge but a muggleborn wouldn't have the opportunity. "Wizard sex one-oh-one," Harry said getting blushes from Percy and Damien though Oliver seemed to take it in stride. "Wizards can fly, turn into animals...men having babies is easy. Same sex is good sex."

Oliver tossed a pillow at Harry who caught it laughing, "Same sex is good sex?"

"What it must be, there are a lot of same sex couples in the wizarding world so I don't see why it can't be really great sex," Harry said snickering. "Percy, you're as red as your hair."

He turned even more red at Harrys observation. "I don't think that this is appropriate conversation," Percy stated.

"Sure it is," Harry said easily. "We are just getting him properly accustomed to the wizarding world. Men can have babies."

Damien looked at them in disbelief, "please say your pulling my leg," he bagged, "men can't actually have babies right? That's..."

"You don't even need a potion or a spell," Harry stated, "Your magic does it for you. Why don't ever want to be pregnant."

"God no," Damien said horrified. "You're...you're serious?"

Even Percy had to laugh at the complete horror on his face. "No that was my papa," Harry returned easily. "I'm Hyperion."

"What," Damien asked.

Harry chuckled, "My papa's name is Sirius Black, my da's name is James Potter."

"Punny," Oliver offered amused. "I think this can be a lot of fun."

Percy groaned knowing that that was not good. "Cheer up Percy, at least we all get along, what's a bit of rule breaking among friends," Harry offered.

"Rules are there for a reason," Percy stated.

Harry nodded in absolute agreement, "Your right, rules are there to break of course," harry returned easily. "The only reason to make rules is to break rules."

Percy shook his head, "They are there for our safety."

"No," Harry said without hesitation, "They are there for the illusion of safety. It's all propaganda, do this and you will be rewarded, do that and your punished. Adults can make a rule whenever it pleases them. My papa always said that rules were made for breaking...then da would smack him saying that he was just asking for trouble once I hit double didgets."

"And clearly they have it," Percy stated, "we should probably get to sleep."

They all agreed semi reluctantly. Damien however was interested if a bit more reluctant to the idea of rule breaking. Harry and Oliver had full plans to involve them both.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were getting ready for their first breakfast when Oliver decided to ask something that he had been wondering since the night before. "So, what exactly does filch have that you want to nick," Oliver asked curiously, "You mentioned it last night."

Harry grinned, he was so close to having it in his hands. Something made by his dad and papa. "It's a map of Hogwarts, my da and papa made it when they were students but filch nicked it, he had no reason to, but he took literally a box of stuff from them," Harry stated. "Least that's how papa use to tell it. You interested in helping?"

Oliver nodded excitedly but Percy groaned, there were two of them now and he highly doubted he'd be able to keep both Oliver and Harry under control. Already they seemed worse than the twins. "Can we not get expelled before starting classes," Percy demanded.

Harrys eyes just shined in amusement, "fair enough, I was thinking later this month once we got a hang of things."

Percy groaned, that was not at all what he meant but Oliver just snickered liking the troublemaking first year even more. "Will we get expelled," Damien asked hesitantly, he'd be killed if he was expelled and he wasn't sure what it would take to get expelled from a magical school.

"No, it pretty much takes murder, rape, use of unforgivables, line theft that sort to get you expelled," Oliver said. "I mean, most things, they are fixable with a flick of your wand. Being expelled is the biggest shame on a family. You get your wand snapped and it is pretty much the ultimate embarrassment. It takes pretty much killing someone to get expelled."

Damien nodded trying to understand. Harry sat on the edge of his bed. "Okay Damien, what do you know about the wizarding world mate?"

"Not much, they just gave me my letter and took me to Diagon and gave instructions on how to get here, I read through some of my texts, but they didn't really say much. The ghosts scared me, I didn't think they were even real," he admitted unsure of himself, "and I still think your pulling my leg about the men can get pregnant thing."

Harry shook his head, that was something he wasn't even teasing about. It would be an interesting prank if he was but men were very capable of getting pregnant. "I'm not," Harry stated. "Look think of it like this, magic can do anything except bring back the dead. You break your arm, a flick of your wand its healed. Wizards fly. Wizards can turn into animals or animagi."

"Professor McGonagall showed us that when she dropped off my letter," Damien stated.

"If you can turn into an animal you can pretty much do anything," Harry stated. "So, two men can have babies. Ghosts exist, so do vampires, werewolves, veela, unicorns, acromentula's, banshees, dragons, hags."

Damien's eyes widened and he looked to the others, "no tricks," Percy promised, "they all exist."

Damien looked unsure, Percy didn't seem to be a prankster like the other two but it still seemed unreal. "Next you will tell me mermaids exist."

"They do," Oliver offered, "So do centaurs, trolls, giants, minotaur's, sirens, hippogriffs, griffins, phoenix's. Anything you could think of, probably exists."

Damien gulped slightly but nodded, "alright."

"Your what is called a muggleborn," Harry stated, "If anyone calls you a mudblood, you beat the piss out of them."

That was not what he had been expecting. "Why," Damien asked confused.

"Because it's like...it's a way of saying you have filthy dirty blood," Harry stated. "It's the biggest insult you can give someone. Mudblood, bloodtraitor, halfbreed, quever. They are all derogatory mean comments. It's like...what's the most horrible thing you can call someone."

"Well the N word for people who are black," he offered.

Harry nodded, "okay, so if someone calls you a mudblood, you beat the piss out of them."

"Or tell a professor," Percy said trying to be the responsible one.

Harry rolled his eyes, "sure, or tell a professor and prank them in private," Harry stage whispered the last part. "Any questions, ask. We were raised in the wizarding world and would be happy to help."

He nodded quickly as they went down to the common room. "Look we will show you all where to go," Bill Weasley offered everyone. "If you'll follow me."

"You related to him," Damien asked Percy since the red hair was sort of a telling mark.

"he's my oldest brother," Percy stated. "Bill Weasley, I have another one here, he's currently a fifth year, his names Charlie. I have three younger too plus a sister."

"That's a really big family," Damien stated amazed. "I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Neither do I," Oliver agreed.

"None," Harry said. "Your pretty lucky."

Percy nodded knowing that, he heard it enough from Oliver who tended to try to steal his brothers on occasion.

They were eating breakfast when the owls began heading in, one of them had a very clear red howler on it and it came to the Gryffindor table and everyone went silent. Harry seemed to be the only one not surprised when it landed in front of him. He took it from the owls foot. "Sorry kid, that sucks, best open it before it goes on it own, longer you wait louder it gets," Bill Weasley said feeling bad for him. Howlers were horrible, Howlers on the first day was even worse.

Harry opened it then put it under a bowl of oatmeal as it started shrieking it was muffled almost inaudibly. Harry didn't even blink, he just took a bite of his toast.

Charlie was gaping, "it's that simple really...merlin five years of bloody howlers and that shuts them up. How'd you know that kid?"

"My uncle Regulus," Harry said easily, "apparently my papa got about a howler every other week from grandmother for being a disgrace to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. He came up with creative ways to silence them. I'm going to beat his record."

"What," Oliver asked confused.

"Well, he received 133 howlers from first year till graduation," Harry said without hesitation. "I think I can get at least 200."

This caused all the Gryffindor's to share looks, maybe he was Gryffindor material. "Thats a bit insane," Percy said since 200 Howlers seemed extreme. "How do you...oh merlin." He realized that harry was going to insure victory by any means necessary.

Harry got a really mischievous look on his face that his three roommates were getting use to, "Don't' worry Perce, we can race to see who has the most."

"I am not taking part in your insanity," Percy declared, "no way."

"Give it up Percy," Oliver said laughing, "Harry's going to have you in detention by Saturday remember and Damien will join us for Sunday."

Harry highfived the other first year across the table. "Damn straight."

They were interrupted by a stern voice behind them. "I should hope not Mr. Black," McGonagall said coming with their schedules. "Or I believe that we will have many talks in the near future.

Harry pouted, "but aunt Minnie, didn't you miss me? I figured detentions would be a good time to catch up with your favorite nephew."

"Nice try Mr. Black," she said but shocked everyone with a slight smile. "That did not work for your fathers it won't work for you."

"It's Potter Black," Harry corrected, he would be doing that for a very long time and he knew it. The Black family wasn't overly popular but he was proud to be Sirius Blacks son and Regulus Blacks nephew and wouldn't ignore that. "I am insulted, we use to be so close. Id turn your hair Blue..."

"yes, and I believe you've earned detentions for that," she interrupted though she was glad to realize that he had not changed as much as she feared since what happened with his parents. She amongst many tried to get his custody given to anyone but Walburga but failed.

"It's been five years, you can't hold it against me," he said taking his schedule. He however froze seeing Professor Snape's name on the card and he glanced at the table catching sight of him. He had went completely cold seeing him. "I can pretty much guarantee detention time."

McGonagall followed his line of sight. "Behave Mr. Black."

"Potter Black," he corrected again.

She continued on and everyone looked at him as if he was insane. "Aunt Minnie," Charlie Weasley choked. "Your insane."

"No, I actually use to call her my aunt," Harry returned easily shocking them all. "She was pretty close to my parents when I was a kid. They were both proud Gryffindor's and kept in touch after graduation, she use to babysit me when they had to both work at the same time and my uncles were busy."

"Yeah, still batty," Charlie returned.

"I think Hogwarts is going to be fun," Damien decided grinning.

Percy groaned seeing Damien join in with them, he had such high hopes to have someone to help him keep them from misbehaving but seeing the look on his face, he was ready to join in, "Merlin there are three of them."

"Cheer up Percy, it's all in good fun," Oliver said.

"At least the next few years will not be boring," Harry added. "We all have the same classes, right?"

They nodded looking at the four schedules. "Yeah, Transfigurations then potions, is this like...really potions bubble bubble toil and trouble bit?"

The wizard raised all snickered. "No but I just pictured Snape saying that over a cauldron," Charlie said laughing. "Nice."

Harry shook his head, "no its ingredients, similar to cooking with specific cuts, sizes, very exact measurements, timing, instructions but potions can do just about anything. I advise, very strongly not to look him in the eye and sit as far away from me as possible."

"Why," Damien asked confused.

"You know those death eaters we told you about last night," Harry asked and Damien nodded. "He is one."

Everyone around them went silent, "that is a very strong accusation," Bill Weasley warned.

Harry scoffed, "please, everyone knows Dumbledore stood up for him at his trial and got him of, on his left arm is a skull. He is also a master legimens, don't look him in the eyes, he is known to read minds passingly...for that matter, Uncle Regulus says the same about Dumbledore."

Damien glanced up and gulped slightly, "Right eyes down, but why stay away from you."

Harry glanced towards the head table, "because he despises my parents. I ran into him once when I was like 8 and going around with my uncle and it was not pretty...my uncle ended up hexing him for calling me the Gryffindor's bastard quever. I called him a bitter old greasy haired bat. I highly doubt he is going to forgive that all too readily."

The older Gryffindor's all shared a look, "We will pray for you kid," Bill offered. "try to keep your head down."

Oliver snorted, "I've known him less than 24 hours and even I know that's not going to happen. He will get pure enjoyment out of pissing off Snape."

"It's a thrill," Harry said smugley, "smart as a whip you are."

"If anyone doubted you were a Gryffindor before this, they've been proven wrong," Bill declared. "I wish you all the best of luck. Percy, I'm going to apologize now, but Charlie and I may have pissed off Snape and he holds a grudge and it might pass down to you."

Percy cringed but nodded, he had heard some of the stories about the man and that really worried him, "alright."

"Don't worry Percy, he will be too focused on me," Harry offered, "Just partner with Oliver and you should be okay. Damien...your probably screwed either way."

"Right death eaters hate muggleborns, I remember," he stated, "this school is either completely terrifying or awesome I haven't decided."

"Hyperion Potter-Black," Snape sneered doing attendance.

"Present," he said without hesitation looking him dead in the eye. As if daring him to say or do anything.

AS soon as attendance was finished, Snape began asking Harry question after question and got more and more frustrated when he answered every question flawlessly. "Minus five points Gryffindor for showing off," he said shocking all the first years.

"You asked," Harry returned, "I answered that's not showing off."

"Minus five more for arguing with a professor," he returned as he got to work.

"Bat," Harry muttered as he put a potion on the board.

Damien glanced at the instructions nervously, "Isn't he going to teach us anything first," he asked confused.

Harry put over his potion book between them. "Follow my instructions not his, I'll teach you what you've probably not had a chance to learn tonight okay."

He nodded, "thanks Harry," he said gratefully.

They got to work and three potions exploded, Snape vanished Harry's perfectly made potion and gave him a detention for cheating.

Harry just glared as they were dismissed, "that...that wasn't fair," Percy said shocked at the absolute bias that was shown in the class. "He is a teacher he should be fair. Your potion was perfect."

"He is a bitter old death eater, a useless prick who doesn't know what he is doing," Harry said without hesitation.

"He didn't teach anything," Damien said confused. "What did that even mean?"

Percy shrugged worried about the exact same thing, "I don't know."

"A lot of pureblood families give kids potion tutoring," Oliver stated. "My family gave me about ten lessons, so I knew what I was doing."

"I've done potions tutoring since I was five," Harry stated, "Potions, Latin, English, etiquette, history, music, so on and so forth. We can get you guys caught up to what you need to know, but he is supposed to teach it first."

"We should go to Professor McGonagall, I mean he took what ten points for nothing," Percy said having faith that another professor has to do something to stop it.

"Fifteen actually," Harry returned. "Just from me. 30 from Gryffindor as a whole. I go to Professor McGonagall and she won't do anything, my da use to call him Dumbledore's pet."

None of them knew what to say to it but that night Harry did give the two some quick potions lessons.

Snape went too far the next class making a comment on his parents, Harry glared darkly at him before knocking over the cauldron and stomping out.

Oliver and Damien ran after him but Percy froze at the idea of skipping class. Finally, he glanced towards the potion master before following them, ignoring the minus 50 points he shrieked at them.

"Harry wait," Oliver growled as the three caught up to him.

"Leave me alone," Harry growled.

"Why are you four not in potions class," McGonagall demanded seeing them.

Percy spoke up trusting authority, "Professor Snape has been completely unprofessional. First day he asked Harry question after question before taking points for showing off when he answered right, He vanishes Harry's perfectly made potions. Today he...today he called Harry the Gryffindor's bastard child and said...called him an quever..."

McGonagall's eyes widened in shock, "Mr. Weasley, I cannot see Professor Snape calling him that term..."

Percy's eyes widened in shock realizing that she wasn't believing them. "Why would I lie about it," he asked shocked, "He has been completely unfair since we started. He called Harry a quever and he keeps making rude comments against him and most of the Gryffindor's."

"What's quever mean," Damien asked confused. "when he said it everyone got really quiet."

"It's a very rude term for a child born of two fathers or even two mothers," Oliver stated. "It would be the same as calling you a mudblood. It's one of the worst things you can call another person,:

"Can he do that," Damien asked shocked. "Call a student that?"

"No," Percy stated, "he can't, it's against school rules for another student to call someone that let alone a professor."

Harry was looking McGonagall dead in the eyes, "We are lodging a formal complaint with our head of house against the completely unfair bloodest treatment by a professor," Oliver stated. "It's not even our second week."

"Mr. Black..."

"Potter Black," Harry growled, "I'll be sure to inform Uncle Regulus about what a professor is saying about papa. Don't think I won't," he growled angrily. "Calling him a queer, making comments about the fact that he is in Azkaban. Calling me a quever. Grandmother may not actually like my father, but I can assure you she will take the slight by a half-blood against the house of Black very strongly."

Harry stomped off after that. Quickly followed by the other three students.

Harry got a howler, his third in a week only this time, he opened it. "Aren't you going to drown it out," Charlie Weasley asked confused.

Harry however just opened it with spite this time.

SEVERUS SNAPE, DID YOU FORGET WHAT I SAID LAST TIME WHEN YOU DARED INSULT MY BROTHER, CALLING MY NEPHEW THAT TERM. DID YOU THINK IT WOULD NOT REACH ME? YOU CONTINUE TO HOLD THIS CHILDISH GRUDGE AGAINST SIRIUS AND JAMES THAT IS UP TO YOU BUT DO NOT DARE TAKE IT OUT ON MY NEPHEW OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL DESTROY YOU. ACTUALLY, IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU SO MUCH AS STEPPED OUT OF LINE AND SAID ANYTHING INNAPPROPRIATE TO MY NEPHEW OR HIS FRIENDS, I WILL BRING DOWN THE WRATH OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK.

HYPERION, YOU HAVE MY ABSOLUTE PERMISSION TO TREAT HIM AS YOU SEE FIT. MAKE YOUR DA AND PAPA PROUD LITTLE LION. DO NOT LET A BITTER LITTLE MAN HAVE ANY AFFECT ON YOU. YOUR A POTTER-BLACK AND HOLD YUORSELF ACCORDINGLY. SHOW SNIVALUS JUST WHAT YOUR DA AND PAPA TAUGHT YOU HYPERION POTTER-BLACK. MAKE THE HOUSE PROUD. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, HANDLE YOUR PET DEATH EATER OR WE WILL. HE HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL MY NEPHEW, THE HEIR OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSES OF POTTER AND BLACK A RACIST TERM, YOU FIX THE PROBLEM, OR WE WILL, HE IS TO BE TREATED WITH THE RESPECT DESERVING EVERY STUDENT AND ANYTHING LESS AND YOUR HEADS ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK OLD MAN.

The howler tore itself up, but the room remained dead silent. No one was able to believe what just happened, or the way that Snape paled in shock. "Did your...did your uncle just call out Snape in the great hall," Bill Weasley asked.

Harry nodded smirking. "Did he just give you permission to give him hell," Charlie Weasley asked.

Harry nodded once again, "Did...did he just call Snape a death eater in front of the entire school," Bill asked.

Harry nodded for the third time but they weren't finished, "did he just threaten Dumbledore," Percy said in absolute shock.

Harry could only nod again though his grin grew, "Wait racist term what did he call you," the female fifth year prefect asked confused.

"He called me a quever in the middle of class then took 50 points when we walked out, he spends the entire class insulting my parents every time and takes points for doing exactly as I am told," Harry said without hesitation surprised that it had not gotten around.

"Your uncles scary," Damien decided.

Harry grinned, "oh that was him playing nice," Harry returned easily. "They went to school together, he's giving Snape the benefit of a letter because they were friends. If not well, I am sure he'd arrange an accident or something. I may not like most of my family, but I am a black, proud of it."

"So, we are using the fact that he told you to make him pay for it right," Oliver asked.

Harry got a devious grin on his face that spelled trouble "Oh yeah, don't forget, he slipped on Damien too."

"What do you mean by that," The fifth-year female prefect asked.

"He said that you couldn't expect better from a mud-gle born," Damien stated. "In the muggle world he'd be arrested for abuse against students. Even I know he started out by calling me a mudblood. I may have only been here for a week, but I did guess that much."

"He's getting worse and worse," Bill stated shaking his head. "every year, be careful, I don't know how well that warning will do it if you do something to him. Dumbledore won't accept the fact that your uncle said you could."

Harry just grinned, "he has to have proof to blame me, I don't leave proof."

"Merlin help me," Percy declared.

Harry just laughed, "that's you agreeing to help Perc, good show."

"I, in no way shape or form agreed to anything," Percy protested.

"You sort of did," Damien agreed as they drug him out of the room. They had revenge to plan and parental permission to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

The four first year Gryffindor's were sneaking around and preparing to break the rules. Harry was excited, they would finally have the map and the school would pretty much be theirs. Percy just wondering how he managed to let them convince him to come along. "Look just stand here and say Filch if you see him," Harry directed standing Percy in the hall. "If you see them coming back."

"This is against..."

Oliver covered Percy's mouth, "he will do it," Oliver said. "Ready?"

Damien went to filches office knocking on the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"A group of Slytherins were talking about going to the go mess up the hall in the fifth floor in front of the Hufflepuff's common" Damien stated which was not a lie, the same Slytherins who had called him a mud blood two days before had been in that area. As Harry liked to say, Revenge was sweet. "I thought you should know."

He left with Mrs. Norris mumbling about catching them rats and he did not bother locking the door. Harry went in with Damien and began looking through drawers, opening them with a simple alohomora.

Oliver was in the doorway keeping watch as Percy was down the hall. Harry found the map and shoved it in his bag, grabbing a few other nicked items before locking everything back up.

Percy's eyes widened in horror as he saw there head of house heading directly towards the room. "Hello Professor McGonagall," Percy said as the three of them hid in the office.

"Mr. Weasley, what brings you down here?"

He started to stutter a bit causing them to groan, "Um..."

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall demanded looking around and saw filches door open, she came towards the room.

"I overheard some students talking about pranking the Hufflepuff's but it was dangerous because they said...they said they were going to put icing spells on the floor so I told Mr. Filch," Percy said loudly causing her to freeze. "Some Slytherins were talking about it and well...I don't want to be considered a rat so his office was closer, so I told him. Can they...I don't want anyone to know I told."

She seemed to relax looking at him sympathetically, he already within the first week got a bit of a reputation as a teachers pet so she had no reason to disbelieve him. Especially as he sounded so worried and meak. "Don't worry about it Mr. Weasley, you did the responsible thing. Run along to your common room."

"Yes ma'am," he said taking off. She left the office and once she was gone they took off as well.

They easily caught up with a shell-shocked Percy and clapped him on the back laughing. "Good on you Percy," Harry said brightly.

"I just lied to a professor," he said horrified with his actions.

"Technically we did overhear the Slytherins talking about pranking the Hufflepuff's and technically we did tell them and the last things we wanted to do was get called a rat," Harry said brightly. "Well done, way to show your Gryffindor side Percy."

He glared at Harry, "Never again."

"Too late, you proved you could do it," Oliver said easily. "You've earned your prankster merit badge."

He shook his head, "never again."

"We are late with getting you a detention," Harry returned dodging a hit as the rest of them laughed at the promise Harry had made when first starting. He did owe them all detentions.

"Okay you going to show us this thing," Damien asked excited about seeing what all the fuss was over.

Harry nodded and they all hurried into the common room and up to their dorms. Harry laid it out grinning, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said tapping the parchment and the map slowly appeared.

"Wohhh," all three said together. "This is all of Hogwarts," Percy stated absolutely amazed, "And it moves as the castle moves."

"It has everyone's names," Harry stated, "Or," he tapped it again, "Find Bill Weasley."

Most of the names faded but it showed another person in the alcove with him. "Head boy bills being bad," Oliver said grinning. "This is awesome."

Harry laid out what else he grabbed, a full bottle of fire whiskey, and a pile of restricted items. "Harry you were just supposed to get the map," Percy protested shocked.

"Too good of an opportunity," Harry returned easily. "We took a lot of risk, misawell get a bit of gain from it. Come on Percy, this is cool."

Percy couldn't deny that the map was probably the coolest thing he had ever seen but he still wasn't overly okay with breaking the rules. Still, at least they had not gotten caught. "How do you shut it off," Damien asked.

"Mischief managed," he said, and it looked just like another parchment. "My parents and their friends made it when they were at Hogwarts." He activated it again, "it reveals all these secret passageways that would take years to find. Cool right?"

"Bloody brilliant," Oliver declared. "They must have been brilliant in school."

Harry nodded, "Da and papa wee top ten in their year in all their classes, even in history. Da was scheduled to be head boy but well..."

"Well what," Oliver asked confused.

"Someone slipped my papa a potion, a fertility potion his sixth year, I was born before they were done school."

That made a lot of sense, "that's what Snape meant by those comments," Damien said understanding. Snape had brought up subtly that very thing, but it never clicked. "Did they ever catch who did it?"

"No but they suspected," Harry stated. "They suspected Severus Snape since they were sort of at war with him and his buddies. Da was scheduled to be head boy. It was supposed to get them kicked out of school but Da's parents fought it and they got to finish, graduated top ten, joined the aurora force and everything."

"Good for them," Percy said seeing that despite his bravado Harry was hesitant at revealing his family history. "Mum was pregnant with Bill in her seventh year, she graduated before he was born but none of us would think any different about you because of it."

"It was a pretty big scandal at the time," Harry stated. "Like huge because they are both heirs to really old families even if papa was passed over for Uncle Reggie. It was a really big deal."

Damien just shrugged, "I don't understand why as much but it's not a good thing in the muggle world but it happens...not with guys but still. Doesn't matter to me."

"Same, now are we going to use this map to cause Snape hell or not," Oliver demanded.

Harry grinned at the clear support he was given, "can't pass up the opportunity."

Percy shook his head, "count me out. This was...no, no more breaking the rules."

"Percy, you know he's asking for it," Damien stated.

Percy hesitated since he knew that the man was asking for something, he had no right to treat the Gryffindor's the way he was but it was against the rules. He was always the rule follower of the family and was far from his comfort zone. Rules were safe, but he did want to fit in and the man did deserve it.

The falter was caught by Harry and he knew he could convince the other 11-year-old because of it. "Look Percy," Harry said taking a seat beside him. "We won't even go overboard, a nice simple prank. At the most it will give us a couple detentions and minus...maybe five points. Nothing that bad and its sort of fair. He is not going to be punished, we are just ensuring that he is. Its fair right?"

Percy knew he would regret it, but he could remember the dark, pained look Harry had had when he walked out of the classroom. "Alright," Percy agreed shocking himself and everyone else. "If you tell me what I am agreeing to first."

Harry grinned pulling out a journal, "this was my da, papa, and uncle Moony's," He said as they glanced at it. "Every prank they've ever played and potions recipes spells. I was thinking we could hit his drink with a switching spell or talk to the elves in the kitchen."

"What would we hit him with," Damien asked interested. His parents would consider murdering him but he at the moment honestly did not care. This would be fun. He had never been one for breaking the rules, but it was a rush.

"Sunshine potion," Harry said pointing to the recipe, "It is like a happy potion, makes the person spout out happy thoughts, acting like they overdosed on calming potions plus some cheering charms. Harmless."

"The hexes he hits us with when he comes to will be less harmless," Percy stated though by the hidden twitch of his lips into a smile they knew they won.

Harry just grabbed his potions set and they got to work, Harry using it as an opportunity for a potions lesson. They bottled up a couple vials full and they all figured out how to do the switching spell.

"I say we hit four people, be less obvious, we have four vials, we each choose a target. Does anyone know how to do the switching spell," harry stated? "I'll do Snape."

Percy gulped slightly but nodded as they went down to breakfast. Harry did the spell first switching it out, he only had to have a sip. They all did the spell and then hid their wands away and got rid of the evidence. Now it was only a matter of waiting.

To everyone's shock, including three of the four first year Gryffindor boys, Bill was the first affected, "You are a wonderful person," he said happily. "The bestest best, I could just kiss you," he declared loudly.

Charlie slid back, "um head boy have you been doing anything you shouldn't have."

"Hug me," he said lunging at him happily. I love you so much baby brother."

A second person, a Slytherin this time began reacting much the same though everyone backed away from him.

Snape was third, he happily declared 500 points to everyone for being absolutely brilliant students.

The fourth person was a Raven claw who actually latched onto another student hugging them declaring that they were best friends forever.

Snape went to hug a fleeing Hagrid.

Everyone was so focused on on Snape that they barely noticed the other people effected. "Dismissed," McGonagall ordered, "everyone to your class, Potions is cancelled for this morning."

Charlie was pushing off Bill, "Professor, can you take my brother please," Charlie bagged as Bill hugged him tightly causing Percy to laugh. "I love him but not this much thanks."

They gathered everyone who was affected and everyone else left. "We have free apparently, no potions," Oliver said as they all grinned and took off outside away from everyone.

Once they were far enough away, all of them burst out laughing. "Okay who did who," Harry asked. "I got Snape."

"Bill," Percy admitted, "I just wanted to see him act like that."

"Well done, I got the Slytherin, he called me a mudblood yesterday," Damien stated.

"Ravenclaw," Oliver stated, "I heard her calling someone a freak before breakfast."

Harry grinned, "watching Snape try to kiss Hagrid will be my Patronus memory."

"No idea what that is but it was brilliant," Damien decided. "And we don't have to go to potions today. Win all the way around."

Percy couldn't help but join in the laughter.

At Dinner, everyone was fixed up, embarrassed but not harmed. Snape however was livid. "Minus 100 points Gryffindor," Snape yelled extremely red in the face. "You four have detention for the next month."

Their eyes widened as once again the great hall went silent. "Excuse me," Harry demanded faking shock, he did so well. "Why do we have detention, what rule are we breaking this time Professor, are we breathing too loudly no no no wait did we chew with our mouths open."

"Minus 50 more points for cheek, Potter-Black," Snape said glaring at him angrily as all the Gryffindor's literally had to stop themselves from attacking him.

Harry glared right back at him, "Why because I asked a question," Harry challenged. "Why did you take 100 points and give us detentions," Harry demanded. "That is not fair, I at least deserve to know why we are in trouble."

Snape however wasn't buying it. "You know exactly why Potter-Black, minus 50 more points."

"Wait a minute," Bill said shocked, "Professor McGonagall are you going to let him take 200 points and give them what is it a month of detention for just sitting there?"

"Absolutely not," she said coming over. "Severus, I believe I need to speak to you outside the office."

"Don't even try to deny it Minerva, we all know they were responsible," he said angrily completely losing his temper.

"Responsible for what," Harry demanded, "being born to Da and Papa since apparently with you that's a bloody crime."

McGonagall gave Harry a warning look, "Mr. Potter-Black, it is reasonable to suspect you were responsible for this morning's prank though Professor Snape has handled it inappropriately.

Seeing as no one had ever seen the boy pull a prank since starting Hogwarts it was clear he was being blamed based on whom his parents were. "Where is your proof," Harry demanded. "You can't just say, hey Potter-Black your parents were pranksters so clearly your responsible but let's not find any evidence what so ever and just take 200 points and give a month's detention to four first years not even two full weeks into the school year. Just because uncle Regulus gave me permission to give him hell, doesn't mean I have."

"Oh, and who else would you brat," Snape demanded.

Harry glared, "maybe another student you called a mud bl... excuse me muggleborn or a quever."

"Or another student you insist on bringing up the fact that their halfbloods," Oliver added since that annoyed him.

"Or someone you call a bloodtraitor and insult their parents saying they have more children then intelligence," Percy said since that comment had really pissed him off. "Each more of a dunderhead then the last."

"Professor, I am contesting the detentions and point loss, I would like to contact my uncle now," Harry said coldly. "Because I feel like my basic rights are being ignored."

This comment startled her, most of the time the marauders just took it with a bit of complaining but clearly they were a different animal.

"Mr. Black are you claiming not to be responsible."

Harry nodded, "yes ma'am, I am claiming no responsibility for what happened this morning. We are trying to convince Percy to prank with us but he is under the assumption that rules are there for a reason and that reason is not to break. I demand proof be shown before we are punished. You can't just say, I think it is you so minus 100 points...well 200 now and a month of detention. Besides since when is pulling a harmless prank minus 100 points and a month of detention."

He was brought to the headmasters office the others following letting Harry lead and they were released not long after. Charlie found them as soon as they returned to the common room, "so..."

'We were given back the points and no detentions," Percy stated relieved, he had been afraid of what would happen if he broke school rules but the 200 points and a month's detention was beyond what was reasonable. "because there is no proof we were responsible. Professor McGonagall's also going to be watching the points and detentions Professor Snape gives her Gryffindor's very carefully."

That last part had them grinning. It would be nice for Snape to finally stop taking points for breathing. They knew it wouldn't last but it was at least a bit of a help.

"Brilliant though I want the truth, did you three do it."

"Three," Damien asked confused. "Which three."

Charlie laughed, "No way Percy pulls a prank, especially on a professor," Charlie said finding the very idea amusing though Percy blushed. "He is a rule follower." Somehow the way he said it sounded almost insulting.

Harry glared seeing the way Percy looked down and the other two did the same. "Maybe you don't know your brother as well as you thought you did," Damien growled.

Charlies eyes widened at the first sign of anger from them, "What..."

"Hypothetically, say we did, it wouldn't have just been three of us who did it, we wouldn't leave out our friend just because he likes rules," Oliver stated.

"He likes rules, I like to break rules. He is probably the ones with brains and common sense," Harry added.

Charlie realized that they took offence to that as Percy looked to his friends surprised at the support. "I didn't mean that there's anything wrong with that."

"Sounded like you did," Oliver challenged not liking the perceived insult to their friend.

Charlie looked to Percy, "I didn't mean any harm, it's perfectly fine that you like rules, I just didn't think you would be...wait did you all prank or not." Now he was confused, not understanding how they got to this point.

Damien tapped Charlies chest where a perfects badge was. "We admit to nothing."

Harry pulled Percy along and they all went to do homework. Not giving him an answer one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you can recognize anything, I do not own it. This is just a short interlude sort of chapter that I wrote and wanted to add it but it's not very long. It sort of gives you a look at their growing friendship outside pranks and fighting with teachers.

The four first year Gryffindor boys were all sitting in the corner of the common room trying to do homework but it was History and only Percy seemed to be really attempting to get anything done, the other three were goofing off. "We need to read this," Percy said. "Focus or you will never get it done."

Harry shocked everyone by laying his head on Percy's lap, "or you could read it to us," Harry tried pouting. "Reading makes my eyes hurt."

"Why are you laying on my lap," he demanded.

"Cuddlepile," he said easily. "Gryffindor cuddle pile, read me a story Percy."

This had Damien and Oliver snickering, use to his eccentricities. They did not hesitate to join in, Oliver putting his head on Harrys stomach and Damien on Oliver's. "I learn better listening but Binns is so boring," Damien stated. "Please Percy?"

Percy rolled his eyes and began to read the chapters they were required to go through until he was interrupted by his two older brothers. "what are you four up to now," Bill asked as he and Charlie found them.

"History homework," all four chorused together.

"I've never seen history homework like that," Charlie mocked.

"It's a cuddle pile do you have a problem with that," Harry asked peering up at them but refusing to move.

They snickered, "cuddle pile, whose idea was a cuddle pile?"

"Harry's," the other three said in unison.

That wasn't what they were expecting, it seemed no one knew what to think of Harry Potter-Black who did not act like any of them expected. "Aren't you a Black, since when do Blacks cuddle," Bill asked unable to understand the kid who's entire family was feared.

Harry just grinned, "I'm a Potter-Black and Potter-Blacks like to cuddle. Percy happens to be comfortable and he is a very good reader, much better than Binns."

"I'm nearly asleep," Oliver admitted, "This was a good idea Harry.'

"I always have good ideas," Harry returned pompously.

"No, you most definitely do not always have good ideas," Percy challenged, "your ideas are horrid."

Harry pouted, "that breaks my heart Percy, it really does. I have fantabulouse ideas.'

"Dork," Oliver said tossing a pillow at him. "Okay so Griglock wanted started the 56th goblin rebellion for rights to Dablecker mining and Dockglow started the 57th for Diandien mining rights?"

"But it was Redclaw who started the 58th goblin rebellion that same year again for rights for Neblar mining," Percy agreed realizing they were actually listening to a certain extent.

"Who would want to mine that much," Damien asked confused.

"Uncle Regulus says that most of the revolts were just to revolt against an oppressive wizarding world which labels them as less then sentient creatures but if they outright claim they want to slaughter the majority of wizards in the uprisings and are fighting for power they would all be slaughtered, this way they lose they just get tucked away till the next time they get pissy," Harry said boredly.

Damien snorted, "your uncle has a weird way of looking at things."

"Well, it's better than my grandmothers, she calls them petulant little creatures who should be exterminated for contaminating proper wizards with their filth," Harry said dryly.

His friends were not at all surprised knowing enough about his grandmother to know she was a fowl woman, "I never want to meet her," Percy declared.

"Don't worry, technically your all beneath her notice," Harry said dryly. "Muggleborn, half blood and recorded blood traitor, your everyone she told me to never associate with." Harry stopped before grinning, "Merlin I couldn't have planned that better. I am completely awesome...we are awesome."

"Congratulations Harry on becoming an absolute disappointment," Percy said rolling his eyes.

The two oldest Weasleys shook their heads not understanding the strange group that their brother seemed to fit in so effortlessly. "I'm not even going to bother with that," Charlie decided. "Have fun with your cuddle pile and studying."

"We will," all four cheered before getting comfortable once again.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Anything you can recognize is sadly not owned by me

They were going home for the holidays, Percy had noticed that the closer it came the twitchier Harry had become. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to bring it up but the others in their group had noticed the same thing and wasn't willing to let it rest. "Harry, are you okay," Damien asked hesitantly.

"Fine," He returned almost blankly. Not one of them believed that he was fine.

"Okay that's bullshit," Oliver stated. "We are friends, what's wrong?"

Percy however had a feeling that they did not know a lot about their friend's home life, he had suspected that since he saw the scars. The constant howlers also bothered him. He clearly made his grandmother angry and if she had caused the scars it worried him. How would she react to her defiant grandson returning home? "Harry, you live with your Uncle Regulus right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah so?"

"Does he have custody of you, because you mentioned your papa was in Azkaban and your da was sick," Harry froze slightly and Percy paled realizing as he didn't respond that he never had custody, which left only one option. The very woman he had spent months pissing off. "Your Uncle Regulus doesn't have custody of you does he? Your grandmother does."

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at them. "So?"

"Wait, the same grandmother who...oh merlin," Oliver said horrified.

None of them had heard one good thing about the women, "Did she put those scars on your back," Percy asked causing everyone to freeze. The moment it left his mouth, the way Harry paled showed that he was right, and Percy wished more than anything he wasn't.

Harrys face went dead cold, just like it had been before he got to school, "That is none of your business."

"Can't you, I don't know tell," Damien asked worriedly.

Harry went to leave but Percy blocked him, "We are friends Harry, don't hide this from us. Please."

"It's none of your business."

"But we are your friends," Percy stated and Harry hesitated. "Why didn't you say something."

"It's no one's business but mine."

"If you tell the professors they have to do something," Damien protested.

Harry rolled his eyes, "your showing your muggle upbringing Damien, wizarding world doesn't work that way, at least in the case of those who are extremely wealthy. Someone must contest my guardianship. Blood relative most likely in order for anything to be done. In the wizarding world, my Gran pretty much owns me."

"Your uncle, you talk about him like he is practically a saint wouldn't he protest it," Oliver asked. They had all heard good things about Regulus Black and had thought he was his guardian.

Harry growled slightly, "She'd win."

"How I've seen the scars Harry, you'd just have to show them," Percy stated not wanting his friend to go to where he was being hurt.

"She could claim I got them some other way," Harry said. "She's a lady and head of my family at the moment. No one would believe me over her. What she says goes."

"Can't you claim who you want to live with, your eleven," Damien stated.

Harry gave a bitter laugh, "I say Regulus and she demands he bare his left arm and I am stuck with her and no one on my side," Harry returned coldly.

Damien was the only one who did not get the significance of the left arm. "He's a death eater," Oliver stated.

"I'm half black," Harry stated, "My cousin Bellatrix is in Azkaban for torturing two people into insanity, my other cousin Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy and everyone knows he has the mark, my entire family excluding my father bare the mark or financially supported the cause. Except those who were disowned for being traitors. My Grandmother would toss a few thousand galleons at the right person and it would disappear, it has in the past and the person who made the complaint disappeared with it."

Just the way he said disappeared implied everything he had intended it to. "By disappeared...do you mean..." Percy couldn't even bring himself to say the word. They were talking about people going missing or even killed.

"No idea," Harry stated, "however my piano teacher did not agree with what she saw and well, one day she just disappeared and is still reported missing. There is nothing anyone can do to beat my grandmother."

"So, you have to go back," Damien said cringing.

Harry nodded. None of them wanted him to go back but what he was saying made sense, everyone for the most part knew that the Blacks were very dark and very untouchable and had gotten away with murder throughout history. "That sucks, bloody hell," Oliver stated angrily. To the eleven-year-old, it just wasn't fair. His friend was going to likely be hurt and they couldn't stop it.

"Why do you antagonize her then," Percy demanded wondering if he was insane. Harry had gone out of his way to antagonize her and he clearly knew the consequences. It didn't make sense. "Why push her if you know she's going to be angry enough to hurt you Harry?"

"It's not that bad," Harry said returning to his goofy grin, "Besides, I know who won."

None of them understood what he meant by that. How was he winning anything when he was going to go home and likely be beaten? "What?"

Harry shrugged, "her goal in life was to turn me into a proper Jr. Death eater pureblood. I won not her, and I will be damned if she thinks otherwise. Seven more years and I am free. I turn seventeen, I tell her to go fuck herself and walk out. It is as easy as that."

"Gryffindor, bloody Gryffindor," Oliver muttered angrily. "You're an idiot, but I get it. You definitely beat her in that regard."

Harry gave them a devilish grin. "If you need anything," Percy said as Harry nodded realizing they were going to leave it at that, he was happy they accepted him even once knowing the truth. He appreciated that they weren't pushing him or didn't seem to think less of him because of what his gran did or the fact that he just confirmed that his uncle was a death eater. It had been one of his biggest fears but apparently, he was worried for nothing. The holidays were going to suck but he had Hogwarts to come back to.

They stepped off the train and quickly said their goodbyes as Harry approached His grandmother who grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. "A Gryffindor, I thought better of you, I should have known with your fathers. Friends with blood traitors, I've never. What were you thinking," She demanded roughly?

Harry glanced towards Percy who stiffened as his own family approached, his eyes on Harry. Harrys were twinkling mischievously, and Percy knew without a doubt that his friend was going to do something beyond idiotic. "I don't know, I was thinking of asking him to marry me," Harry said without hesitation. "Oy Percival my love, marry me."

Percy and the majority of Gryffindor's just rolled their eyes used to Harry by now. "That is the absolute worst proposal I have ever heard," Percy returned shocking his younger siblings and parents by playing along. "Try again and make sure you bring flowers. Also, I like chocolate, I need to be appropriately wooed and expect fine jewelry Hyperion."

Harry snickered ignoring the tightening grip on his shoulder. Oliver caught the look in his eyes, they didn't like it but he wouldn't be Harry if he didn't push things. They all knew what this meant to him so they would play a long and pretend that he would be okay in the aftermath. "I am hurt Harry, you've broken my heart, I don't think I'll ever recover," Oliver said dramatically.

"Don't worry my dear, we can become a triad," Harry returned easily. "I would never forget you."

'Make that four," Damien returned easily.

"But of course, Dear Damien," Harry agreed.

"But don't think we are easy," Damien returned. "You don't get nothing until you put a ring on it, my mama never raised no fool."

Harry grinned as all the parents/relatives turned amusing colors, Regulus just bit back a snicker.

Percy shocked his family by blowing Harry a kiss, "To remember me by," Percy said mockingly.

Harry grinned, "I think I'm in love," he said before fainting dramatically.

His grandmother gave him a rough tug and he was drug after her and through the floo. Her shrieking a lecture as they went. He gave his friends a wink before being tossed through it.

They lost their joyful grins and cringed as he went through and disappeared from their sight. Percy looked to Harrys uncle, then towards his left arm before making a decision. He quickly ran towards him before he went through the floo. The man froze seeing his approach. "Take care of him, please," Percy requested.

Regulus nodded, "I will kid. If he doesn't pull too many foolish Gryffindor moves."

"Then he's doomed," Percy said dryly.

Regulus chuckled, "he might have some Slytherin cunning, we can at the least hope. I had best go before he forgets that."

Percy could only watch as the man left, and he then returned to his family. "Percy do you know who that was," Arthur demanded once they got home.

Percy nodded, "Regulus Black."

"He's a death eater," Molly growled, "What were you thinking going towards him, are you crazy?"

'Molly he probably didn't know," Arthur stated.

Bill and Charlie froze knowing that he knew exactly who it was. "I know that he is a death eater," Percy stated causing everyone to freeze.

"You knew he was a death eater," Arthur asked as the younger kids just looked mostly confused. "And you still went to him?"

"He is Hyperion's uncle," Percy said without hesitation. "He wouldn't hurt me."

"Who," Arthur asked confused not recognizing the name.

Percy took a breath, "Hyperion James Sirius Charlus Potter-Black," Percy stated. "Merlin, he has a long name. I know who he is, he's Hyperion's uncle and I know what he's accused of, but he wouldn't hurt me, I am one of Harry's best friends and even with the mark on his arm, Regulus Black loves his nephew too much. I just wanted to make sure he would keep Hyperion from doing something stupid. Something like asking a bloodtraitor halfblood and muggleborn to marry him in front of his bloodist pureblood death eater sympathizing grandmother who is his guardian. Besides, we were in the middle of the train station he wouldn't have done anything there."

"Who's Hyperion?"

Bill looked to Percy, "Didn't you write mom and dad at all," Bill asked.

"Hyperion is Harry's full name," Percy stated as there was some recognition. "I'll admit the whole asking us to marry him was amusing but he did it to spite his grandmother since she's focused too much on blood purity and Harry likes to annoy his family as much as reasonably possible."

Charlie chuckled, "you don't have that wrong, your friends insane."

"Certifiably," Percy said not trying to deny it. "Worse, Oliver and Damien feeds into it."

"What was it, 'Try again and make sure you bring flowers and chocolate, I need to be appropriately wooed and I expect fine jewelry Hyperion,'" Charlie mocked. "Are you claiming you don't encourage them."

Percy glared, "I do nothing of the sort."

"Sure, you don't," Bill said ruffling his hair. "I still owe you for September."

"You have no proof of anything," Percy returned easily. "I thought we learnt with Professor Snape that it does not do well to blame someone without proof. I'm going to go take my things upstairs." He ran up saying nothing else, leaving a shocked family behind him.


End file.
